Hello Klaus
by iwinterblues
Summary: After their tryst in the woods Caroline finds herself pregnant and at an odds with her friends and family in Mystic Falls. She goes to New Orleans in search for Klaus, but has no idea what she's in for.
1. Chapter 1

**After their tryst in the woods Caroline finds herself pregnant and at an odds with her friends and family in Mystic Falls. She goes to New Orleans in search for Klaus, but has no idea what she's in for.**

* * *

Prologue

The silence was deafening. I impatiently sat there and waited for someone to say something. Unconsciously, I tapped my leg and smoothed out my dress for what felt like the hundredth time. "Caroline, please tell me that you're playing a sick joke on us." Elena threatened.

"I can't because this isn't a joke," I began, "I'm really pregnant." I whispered. I still couldn't even believe it myself. It was completely mind boggling. I hadn't expected this to happened, but it had. That night in the woods with Klaus was amazing, and thinking about it always made my cheeks turn as red as a tomato. I hadn't expected to find out three months later that I was pregnant, but I was.

"Just in case you forgot Barbie, you're a vampire. You can't get knocked up and especially not by our hybrid nemesis." Damon spat out. I could see the hostility in his movements that he didn't approve, but it wasn't up to him. The only reason he was being included is because Elena trusts him.

"Listen, this isn't a game just focus on me." I calmly replied. I didn't want to hear Damon's smart remarks. I knew that if they focused their hearing they would be able to hear the faint heartbeat.

I saw the shock on Elena's face, who then looked to Stefan and Damon for their reactions. Stefan unknowingly inched forward extending his hand towards my nonexistent bump. It was obvious that he was in awe, I was too. "This is Klaus Mikaelson's child," He mumbled. "Caroline, you have to terminate the fetus." He added. Quickly pulling his hand away from me.

"What? How could you even say that?" I knew Damon would never be on board with me being pregnant, but I expected Stefan to be on my side. He's one of my best friends. "This is my child, Stefan." I spat.

"You have Satan's spawn growing inside you, Barbie. Stefan is right. We need to get rid of that thing."

"Damon! Stop talking." Elena screeched. "Care, let me explain this for you since they can't seem to do it right." She started. I could see her trying to gather her thoughts, but it was clear what they were all trying to say.

"We know that this is a miracle, you're a vampire and you're pregnant. That's amazing, but this is Klaus's child. He's an original. He's done nothing but hurt us and he's personally made my life a living hell. We just don't think that this baby would be a good thing, and sidebar, how did you and Klaus sleep together anyways? You told me there was nothing between the two of you." She questioned.

"Clearly she's been keeping their relationship hidden from us." Stefan added. He actually looked hurt that Klaus and I had been together, but it was none of his business. It was none of their business, actually. I just thought that they would feel the same way I did, I was stupid to think that.

"A quick roll in the sack isn't a relationship brother, you should know that." Damon laughed. The fact that they stood in front of me talking about what I needed to do pissed me off. They don't care about me and it was obvious to see.

"Maybe Klaus slept with her because he wants something from us?" Elena thought. It was sickening. As if I wasn't good enough for someone to want. Klaus has been after me for a while now, and that slip up in the woods was definitely not planned but it also wasn't a mistake. I told him to never come back but that's not what I want anymore, especially with a baby on the way.

"He's already taken everything from us. Maybe he just wanted to conquer her before he left and that's exactly what he did."

"Damon, don't be harsh, she's pregnant." Stefan said after flashing me a uncomfortable smile.

"Isn't the point to be harsh, she's not keeping this thing inside of her."

"SHUT UP! I can't take this anymore. None of you asked me what I wanted to do. You should be ashamed. You're talking about killing my baby because Klaus is the father, you guys are sick!" I cried.

"It's not only because its Klaus child, it's because it goes against the balance of nature." Bonnie spoke up after being silent the entire time. I thought that she would be on my side, but once again, I was clearly wrong. "Think about all the enemies he's accumulated, Care. The baby wouldn't have a chance and neither would you."

"If it went against the balance of nature I wouldn't be pregnant in the first place." I quickly snapped back.

"I don't know what world you're living in Caroline, but this is the real world. You're a vampire and Klaus is a murderous hybrid. You may think that a baby can change him but it can't. You don't want this, and I know for a fact he doesn't either. You need to be smart about this."

"Well, thank you all for letting me know how you really feel." I cried before running out of Elena's house. I couldn't believe that they all thought the innocent life that I created was a mistake. I finally stopped running after I reached about fifty miles outside of town. I just needed to get away. I sat on the cold ground on the side of the road and listened to my child's heartbeat. It was amazing how calming it was to listen to. I had nowhere to go. My mother didn't have the same views I did either. Everyone I care about has turned their back on me for being pregnant, and I only have one option left.

I have to go to New Orleans and find Klaus.

* * *

 **Hayley and Hope will not be included in this story. The Prologue is in first person but the rest of the chapters will be in third person. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this fic, and a special thanks to .779, elliea, zachandhale, HighOnLife, Eils-emacsweeny, silverbellbaby, April420, Ana Paula Lopes, Ganzademon, J. L. Walmsley, TVD klaroline, lilycantu and all guests for reviewing. Thank you all so much.

* * *

She tried her hardest to keep her emotions under control, but everything was so overwhelming. Of course, she had always imagined having a big house with a white picket fence and children running around in the front yard with her husband by her side, but this wasn't that. This was a magical pregnancy and if that wasn't bad enough just add the fact that the child's father was the deadliest creature walking the planet. She completely understood why no one in Mystic Falls agreed with her but this was an innocent child's life. It was her child just as much as it was Klaus's child. She didn't think for one second that it would be a walk in the park, but she would never consider hurting her little miracle baby.

She knew exactly where to find Klaus. He gave her his address in case of an emergency. Which this situation qualified for. She found herself standing in front of his compound and absolutely terrified. Once again, she swallowed all the negative feelings that went running through her mind. She made her way to the front door and softly knocked. She could hear someone on the other side heading towards the door and a part of her was excited to see Klaus. She just didn't expect Rebekah to answer the door. She could tell Rebekah wasn't thrilled to see her, but she didn't care.

"Is Klaus here?" She asked folding her arms across her chest defensively. Somehow, she always managed to get under her skin.

"What do you want, Caroline? Did a member of your pathetic gang get bitten?" The blonde snapped.

She never liked Rebekah. She thought she was better than everyone else because her last name is Mikaelson. It annoyed Caroline that Rebekah was an original but acted like she was a teenager.

"It's none of your business why I'm here, I'm looking for Klaus, not you." She promptly responded. The thought of this baby having Rebekah as an aunt was truly terrifying.

"Well, he's not in, but even if he was he wouldn't want to see you." She smirked.

All of the insecurities that Caroline had felt as a human came flooding back. She second guessed herself on coming to New Orleans. She thought that Klaus might have told Rebekah that he wanted nothing to do with her after they finally ad sex. The thought of Klaus turning his back on her was more frightening than her friends turning their backs on her. "Why?"

"You're nothing, Caroline. Nik is done wasting his time chasing a baby vampire who doesn't know what she wants." She taunted her. "Did you honestly expect him to wait around while you made a decision."

She wouldn't give Rebekah the satisfaction of seeing her hurt, even though on the inside she felt like curling up and crying her eyes out."Just tell Klaus to call me." She spat before turning to walk away.

"I understand that you're looking for Niklaus." An unfamiliar voice questioned. She turned back to see a woman standing side by side with Rebekah. They resembled each other, but she wasn't aware that there was another Mikaelson. She could tell instantly that she wasn't a vampire, she smelled more like a witch.

"Yes, I am." She hesitated. Being in this situation frightened her. She didn't want to risk her unborn child's life and things didn't feel right standing with the two women.

"Why is it that a pregnant vampire is looking for our brother?" The blonde asked. She could see that Caroline's fight or flight instincts were kicking in and she was going to run. Freya didn't allow that to happen. With a wave of her wrist she initiated a sleeping curse on her.

"I'm just-" Caroline started, but before she could finish her sentence or run she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Freya, what are you doing?" Rebekah shouted at her older sister. She ran to her side to make sure she was alright. "You weren't with us in Mystic Falls, but Nik truly cares for her." She explained. If anything happened to her, Nik would have her head.

Freya rolled her eyes at her sisters ignorance. "She's pregnant and looking for our brother. It doesn't make sense. So, we need to find out why she came here." She had never heard of Caroline before, but she saw a portrait Niklaus painted of her in his study. She knew she was pregnant and if she was looking for her brother he obviously played an important piece in understanding how Caroline was able to conceive.

"You're wrong, vampires can't procreate. This is a trick to lure us into a trap I'm sure."Every time anyone from Mystic Falls showed up they always wanted something. She didn't want her family to fall victim to their schemes, again.

"I can feel the energy radiating from her. Listen for a heartbeat, Rebekah." Freya instructed.

With an open mind she concentrated on Caroline and she could hear the tiny fluttering and was in complete shock."I can't believe it." Rebekah panted. She was actually pregnant. A part of her was instantly jealous, not only of Caroline but her brother as well. Even after all of the terrible things he has done he still might have a chance at happiness.

"We need to find out how this happened." Freya interrupted her younger sisters thoughts.

"No, we need to tell Nik. As I said before, he cares for her and if I don't tell him I'll end up in a box." In her brothers mind he would see this as an act of treason. Something about the baby vampire intrigued him. She's not sure what it is though. She believed that probability of this baby being Niklaus's was a very high.

"We shouldn't bring him into this just yet, especially not without an answer to how this is possible." Freya knew that this was the work of something dangerous and possibly evil. She felt it was up to her to protect her family.

"I'll give you an hour, then I'm calling him." Rebekah negotiated before going on about her day.

"I guess I'll get to work, then." She responded, but there was no way she would remove the sleeping curse from Caroline. She looked at Caroline on the ground before she pulled out her phone. "Everything is going according to plan, I have the girl. We only have an hour before Klaus knows she's here."


End file.
